


На прощание

by Landavi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landavi/pseuds/Landavi
Summary: Леви всего лишь хотел попрощаться
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5





	На прощание

За спиной послышался голос Ханджи.  
\- Оставьте его. Ему надо побыть наедине...  
С кем? С Эрвином? С трупом Эрвина? Это ты хотела сказать?  
Леви не стал слушать и шагнул за дверь, быстро закрыв ее за собой. Ему стало неприятно: давно он не получал поблажек, а это, видимо, именно она. Обиднее было лишь то, что он в этом нуждался.  
В комнате было темно и ничем не пахло; окна задернуты шторами, за ними - звёздная, пустая ночь и кладбище из месева лошадей и людей. Их разметало по всем домам, и возвращаться назад, на стену, было тем ещё испытанием - Леви ещё никогда не видел так много мёртвых сослуживцев в одном месте.  
Он сделал несколько шагов и упёрся коленями в кровать. Тело, лежавшее на мятой постели, было прикрыто зелёной накидкой. Леви кончиками пальцев стянул ее и сел рядом.  
\- Все чисто, - сказал он негромко, глядя в скрытый во тьме потолок. - Мы закончили здесь.  
С момента, когда Флок притащил полутруп Эрвина, реальность стала похожа на быстро меняющиеся кадры картин. Однажды Смит сводил его на театральное представление - вот там так же было. Костюмированные герои смеялись, плакали и погибали на сцене, в партере плакали молодые девушки, с потолка доносился хриплый смех. Шло действо в зале, шло действо перед глазами зрителей. Тогда Леви посетило странное чувство, будто он смотрел на несколько представлений сразу, голова от этого мельтешения заболела. А Эрвину - хоть бы хны. Он потом признался, что ради этого ощущения и сводил, мол, вот так выглядит политика, Леви, а ещё тебе идёт пиджак. Знаешь, как мало людей, которым он идёт? Мне совсем нет...  
Так вот, кадры. Бледный Эрвин Смит лег у его ног, он потянулся к нему - и чуть не упал рядом замертво, потому что Эрен и Микаса не могли позволить так быстро распрощаться с другом.  
О чем он тогда думал? Плевать на них, вколю - и будь что будет? Нужно спасти Эрвина, потому что только он сможет привести нас к победе? Нужно спасти Эрвина, потому что я его люблю? Нужно спасти Армина, потому что воскресший Эрвин не обрадуется выбору, а так все будет правильно?  
Думал ли он тогда вообще? Можно ведь было проигнорировать последний жест Смита, вколоть иглу в кожу, выпустить сыворотку - и ебись оно все конем. Пусть разжаловал бы потом, пусть выгнал бы обратно в Подземный город, пусть убил бы! - но повел человечество к свободе.  
А можно было - и так он и сделал - оставить его в покое, отобрать из рук надоевшую игрушку в виде этого никчемного человечества и дать отдохнуть.  
Все эти вопросы теперь были такими бессмысленными. Леви пришел попрощаться, а не думать, но все равно думал, и думал, и думал. Он всю жизнь бежал от ответственности к новым и новым приказам, пока он не остался единственным.  
В конце концов, Эрвин не приказывал ему жить вечно или жить счастливо. Он приказал убить Звероподобного. Это совсем другое.  
\- Ты отлично показал, как быстро человек умирает без мечты, - сказал Леви, укладываясь рядом. - Хорошо, что у меня ее никогда не было.  
В темноте Эрвин выглядел спящим. Аккерман коснулся светлых ресниц, затем век, затем лба, убрал за ухо прядку. Он проделывал это сотни раз, когда Эрвин действительно спал.  
\- Не надо было отдавать Разведкорпус Зоэ. - Шепот Леви был единственным звуком в комнате. - Мы не политики, она не политик. Что она сделает, когда на нас нападут не только титаны?  
Леви медленно повел губами по холодной щеке, запустил пальцы в безвольную ладонь. Эрвин спал. Просто очень замёрз почему-то...  
Аккерман расстегнул чужую рубашку. Кровь запеклась и засохла коркой на животе, редкие капли прицепились к груди. Леви сцарапнул их, положив голову на мягкое плечо. Коричневые следы остались под ногтями.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он спокойно. Какая ирония: при жизни не мог бы даже представить, как говорит это, не мог представить реакцию. Наверное, Эрвин бы не удивился; возможно, он бы принял его чувства - и вряд ли бы ответил. Ничего Смит не любил больше, чем их дурацкое королевство, так с чего бы ему делать исключение?  
Эрвин не ответил. Леви закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не заорать.  
Тогда, держа шприц с спинномозговой жидкостью, Леви ничего не чувствовал: умрет Эрвин или нет, он был готов к любому исходу. Он же сам проводил его на смерть! А мог бы сказать: не иди, пусть сами... Пусть не боятся, ведь у них же есть ты, и я, зная это, никогда не боялся.  
Жаль, подумал Леви горько, что ни одна собака не была такой же верной, как один персональный коротышка.  
Леви подтянулся повыше, к губам. Он поцеловал их, холодные и неподвижные, облизнул, потянул за тонкую кожицу  
Эрвин не ответил.  
Леви усыпал все лицо мелкими поцелуями, прикосновениями, собственным теплом - насколько мог и насколько умел.  
Эрвин не ответил.  
Леви сжал его руку в своей, провел большим пальцем по косточке кисти, впился ногтями, зажмурившись, тяжело дыша.  
Эрвин не ответил.  
Леви всхлипнул всего один раз - и замолчал, положив ладонь на рану. Он вытащил застрявший внутри камень, тоже холодный, покрытый ещё слизкой кровью, и бросил его спину. Он прикрыл пальцами дыру, прижался и уснул. Он надеялся, что проснется в объятиях, как было много раз до этого проклятого дня.  
***

Он проснулся от неаккуратных толчков.  
\- Я уж подумала... Извини, что приходится так делать, Леви, - виновата сказала Ханджи. - Уже утро. Пора возвращаться домой.  
Он сонно кивнул, потянулся и сел. Эрвин рядом лежал неподвижно - и с каждой минутой он все меньше походил на себя. Расслабленные мышцы лица делали его непохожим на того, к кому Аккерман так привык. Это немного пугало. Пока Ханджи не видела, Леви тихонько снял с шеи Эрвина медальон и спрятал его в карман. Ему показалось, что он теплый.  
Через полчаса они выдвинулись в сторону столицы. Бросив взгляд на Шиганшину, Леви подумал: «Прощай», - и нажал на кнопку, выбрасывающую тросы.  
Человечество получило шанс на выживание. Это главное.


End file.
